Converse Love
by Musicislovely
Summary: Ron has been looking for a way to tell Hermione how he feels about her. How will he tell her?


Hermione's POV

Ron and I where walking around a muggle mall window shopping. Harry was with Ginny at the moment. For some odd reason, that I couldn't seem to explain to myself, they had been whispering when suddenly slipping away, leaving Ron and I alone. Harry and Ginny had just started dating, which of course I was happy for them, but I was concerned about Ronald and I. I had really put myself out there before Ron and Lavender Brown had, had their little spit swap in the middle of the Griffendore common room. I had been planning to tell him how I feel for so long. I had written letters that were never owled and moments when we were alone I would drop so many hints, but Ron, being the hopeless git that he is, he didn't catch any of them, and somehow in a weird way it would always end in an argument. But no longer will I try _no! _I know Ron feels as I do, or at least I hope, and if so _he _must tell _me_. Oh yes, I shall no longer put myself on the line just for another Lavender Brown to come and snog him. But when he will say something…I do not know.

"Hermione…" Came a voice breaking me from my thought. I turned to find Ron looking me deep in the eyes.

"Yes Ronald, what is it?"

"Where are we going now?" We had just come out of a little book store that seemed to bore Ron more then any other store. I smiled warmly.

"Here…" I said leading him to a shoe store. I wanted more Converse. "I would like to buy another pair of Converse." I said happily.

"Why?" He said sounding annoyed. "Why do you always buy those shoes?"

"I like to write on the white part on the toe." I said pointing down at my colorful words laid out in bright pink upon my toe was a large H and a R were there with a plus sign between. His lovely blue eyes widened and my heart fluttered in my chest. He stared from the letters to my face.

"What does that stand for?" He asked blankly. I looked up not sure what to say.

"The H stands for Hermione and the R it for Ricky." It was a fake name. I had never met anyone with that name. But as the name had left my lips I thought I saw his perform a frown.

"Who is _Ricky_?" He paused. "You mean Vicky? Like Krum? Your calling him Ricky now aren't you?"

"No I am not calling _Viktor,_ Ricky."

"Then who is he?"

"A very handsome boy." I said leading Ron on. This was very amusing to me. Seeing him jealous also showed the chances we have together.

"No really who is he?" I flushed with anger.

"What? Do you not believe that I could get a handsome boy?"

"No-no its not that at all!"

"Oh just don't even bother…" I sighed. I bought the shoes and we left.

Ron's POV

I had been wanting to tell Hermione how I feel for so long. Before Lavender the girlfriendzilla had started sucking my face off. But how would I tell her? That's when an idea came to me. That night back at the Burrow I had snuck into Ginny's room where her and Hermione were fast asleep. I grabbed her new shoes and a black sharpie and wrote "I love you -Ron" on the shoes.

Hermione's POV

The next morning I woke early. Everyone was asleep and I was going to go for a walk. After I showered and gotten all dried, dressed and ready to go down stairs, eat and then leave I pulled on my new Converse when I noticed they already had writing on them. I read aloud the words over and over. I couldn't believe it. My heart was pounding hard and I couldn't think straight. When I got down stairs I saw someone sitting on the couch. I noticed the red hair and decided that it was one of the Weaslys.

"Ron?" I breathed hoping it might be him. The head turned and looked from my face to my feet and then hid his face from mine. I walked over to him leaned down to his ear and breathed slowly; "I love you too Ronald…so much." Then I brushed my lips across his cheek gently found his mouth and began to kiss him. My lips fit in his perfectly. He didn't pull away but pushed hard against me hungrily smashing us against each other.

"Finally…" He said after we had pulled apart. "I have been waiting for that since we met."

"Me too." And we kissed again never wanting to let go of my one true love.


End file.
